1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an auto document feeder (ADF) for feeding a duplex document having images on both sides thereof for an image forming apparatus, for example, a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, and so on.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a background Auto Document Feeder (hereinafter ADF) for an image forming apparatus, for example, as shown in the specification of the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2-8145/1991, an inverting path for inverting and further transferring a duplex document to a reading position is disposed outside of a width of a platen glass and above a document setting tray.
However, such a background ADF unavoidably becomes bulky, because the inverting path is disposed outside the recycle path of the document. Further, the transportation path extending from an inverting tray to a reading position, where a next reading of a next page of the document is executed, becomes longer, because the document having been inverted is transferred by a long distance and is finally led to the reading position.